xmefandomcom-20200213-history
Quicksilver
Quicksilver is a member of the Brotherhood. History Background Pietro grew up as a rival of Evan Daniels and the two regularly competed with each other. They attended high school together as well and played on the basketball team. He developed mutant powers, dubbing himself "Quicksilver" and creating his own costume. Joining the Brotherhood During one of Pietro and Evan's basketball games, Evan scored a winning shot for his team, which made Pietro jealous. The latter confronted Evan over his victory in the locker room and accused him of hogging "all the glory". Evan did not believe Pietro could have made it down the court in time to shoot. Pietro began using his powers to open lockers at their high school, which included Evan's, and stole his money multiple times. Evan became frustrated with this and tried to catch the perpetrator. Pietro pretended to be unaware of who was doing it and gave Evan money to use as "bait", which he planned on stealing back. Evan returned to the school that night and was confronted by Pietro, who was using his speed to open the lockers before Evan threw his spikes at him. This prompted Quicksilver to take notice of his friend's mutant abilities and the two quickly got into a physical confrontation. Quicksilver used his speed to push Evan down and quickly leave the scene, allowing Evan to serve as a scapegoat for his damages to the lockers. Evan joined the X-Men after the group got him out of jail and was enrolled at Bayville High School. There, Mystique, served as principal and Magneto had her to schedule a meeting between Pietro and Evan. She did this by putting a last minute game together and when Pietro arrived, he was confronted by Evan. Pietro mocked his previous arrest and Scott Summers and Jean Grey confronted him. He admitted to the pair that he was the one who damaged the locker and challenged them, knocking Scott to the ground when he suggested that he come with the group and then running off. He was chased by Spyke, but quickly knocked him down and tried causing damage to Bayville property before Cyclops and Spyke used their powers to pin him to a wall. Though pinned down, he still mocked Spyke over not having proof that he was the one who damaged the lockers and the latter revealed his recording of Quicksilver admitting that he was the one who damaged them. Quicksilver was arrested by the arriving officers and placed in prison. Magneto confronted him and gave him the ultimatum of joining his affiliates or remaining behind bars. Quicksilver implicated that he was willing to do anything for Magneto so long as he got him out. Avalanche joined the X-Men and the Brotherhood confronted him at school after he arrived with members of the group. Blob tried responding to one of his statements insulting the Brotherhood and could not, which Pietro commented on and he then questioned Lance on whether or not he was "becoming one of them". Avalanche left the group after false accusations and returned to the Brotherhood. After defeating the X-Men at the mall, the Brotherhood were told by Mystique about Wolverine's abduction by Magneto and the group was made aware of her posing as Charles Xavier and leading the X-Men as them. They joined the group as their new teammates and were met with disapproval. Quicksilver confronted Shadowcat as she tried reasoning why the group should not work with the Brotherhood to Mystique and insulted her and the rest of the group by telling her to get over their loss and ran away before she could swat him. Personality Most of Quicksilver's personality went along with his powers, which he often bragged about. Quicksilver was very impatient and only joined his father's cause when it seemed as though it was the only thing that would get him out of jail, which he was mostly bothered being in because he was confined and not able to run around. Powers and abilities Quicksilver's mutant power was super speed. His speed caused him to create whirlwinds and other type of manipulations of air, which he used to purposely cause damage upon interaction with cities, buildings and obstacles. He used his super speed to land quick hits on others and often get away without the other person being able to retaliate due to his speed. Trivia *Quicksilver and Spyke's rivalry is dropped after the first season and never mentioned again. Quicksilver does not even take notice of Spyke's departure from the X-Men. References